L96A1
The Accuracy International Precision Marksman (PM) is a British bolt-action Sniper Rifle chambered in 7.62×51mm NATO. The Precision Marksman spawned the Arctic Warfare (AW) sniper rifle, which improved on the original and had added features to improve performance in cold weather conditions. The Arctic Warfare Magnum (AWM) is a variant of the Arctic Warfare firing high-power Magnum cartridges such as the .338 Lapua Magnum. The British military had adopted all three rifles in varying numbers. In British service, the PM is designated L96A1, the AW is designated L118A1 and L118A2, and the AWM is designated L115A1, L115A2, and L115A3, and is the current standard sniper rifle of the British Army. Rifles named the L96A1 have been featured in the Battlefield series, though no game actually depicted the original Precision Marksman. The L96A1 in Battlefield 2 is modeled after the AW, while the L96A1 in Battlefield Play4Free, Battlefield 3 are all modeled after the AWM. Originally, Battlefield 4: China Rising introduced the L96A1 sniper rifle, once again modeled after the AWM. It would be later be renamed to the L115, a variation of its real life British designation. The AWM was later properly depicted in Battlefield Hardline with its real name (reusing the L115's model from Battlefield 4). As such, the entries for these two weapons are found on the AWM page. The AWS is a suppressed variant of the Arctic Warfare. Battlefield 2 The L96A1 is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 2: Euro Force expansion and is the default sniper rifle for the European Union. Its spread values are identical to, with the exception of the M24, rifles of the same class, with a zoomed spread of 0.05 and spread increase of 3.5 per round. The weapon's rate of fire, damage, and magazine size are identical to the M24 and is always capable of killing in two direct hits, at a maximum, with a minimum of one headshot for an instant kill. Gallery L96A1 BF2.jpg|The L96A1 in Battlefield 2 L96A1 S BF2.jpg|The L96A1's scope L96ReloadBF2.jpg|Reloading the L96A1 USMC Sniper L96A1.png|The L96A1 euro l96a1 a.gif|3D render of the L96. BF2 L96A1 2D.png|Side view of the L96A1. L96A1 Unlock Icon.jpg|The L96A1 unlock icon. Battlefield Play4Free The L96A1 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is available for purchase at level 24. It features a large magazine, medium damage, fast reload and the highest rate of fire amongst bolt-action sniper rifles, with a very fast bolt cycle. Gallery L96A1Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=72295 BFP4FL96A1.png|The L96A1 P4FL96A1BOLTCYCLING.png|Cycling the bolt P4FL96A1Reload.png|Reloading the L96A1 P4FL96A13P.png|L96A1 in Third person, showing the left side of the gun P4FL96A13P1.png|L96A1 in Third person, showing the gun in right side. P4FL96A1VIEW.png|The L96A1 in customization store. L96A1 Render.png|Render of the L96A1 Battlefield 3 The L96 is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the Creeping Death assignment. It was first seen in the Strike at Karkand Gameplay Trailer. Compared to the SV98 the L96's rounds have a higher velocity which causes bullets to drop less over longer ranges giving it a similar drop pattern to the JNG-90. The L96 also has the third fastest velocity out of all bolt action sniper rifles at 540 meters per second. Despite only minor differences, the JNG-90 is considered superior because it has a slightly higher velocity at 560 m/s, slightly slower reload at 2.5 seconds and a slightly higher rate of fire of 46.2 rounds per minute. Patch history The L96 was originally the only bolt-action sniper rifle that could mount a Flash Suppressor. When the Flash Suppressor was equipped onto the L96, the accuracy of the weapon, aimed or otherwise, was not affected at all whereas other weapons with a flash suppressor did suffer an accuracy loss. After the 3/27/12 patch, however, the flash suppressor no longer reduces aimed accuracy on any weapon. An update changed the damage and chest multiplier to 1.25 for the L96. With 80 damage at close range it will kill in one shot to the chest or at any range in hardcore. Before the June 4th 2012 patch, the point of aim on the L96 was vertically offset (with the possible exception of some rifle scopes) due to a bug. This caused shots to be fired from a point above the center of the sight the player was using, throwing off skewing aim. The iron sights are now aligned with the top of the post but not with the dot on the post. Gallery Screen shot 2011-11-19 at 7.16.45 PM.png|The L96 in its sprinting animation. L96A1.png|The L96 in the Gulf of Oman trailer BF3 L96A1.jpg|L96 BF3 L96 Custom Render.png|L96A1. BF3 L96 Iron Sights.jpg|L96 iron sights before June 4th patch. BF3 L96 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the L96 BF3 L96 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the L96 Battlefield 4 The L96A1 was introduced in the Battlefield 4: China Rising expansion. It was later renamed to the L115, however, with the release of the Night Operations expansion on September 1st, 2015, to acknowledge that the weapon was modeled after the AWM instead of the similar L96A1. Trivia Battlefield 3 *None of the DLC sniper rifles have attached scopes on their respective proficiency dog tag, including the L96A1. External links *L96A1 on Wikipedia *L96A1 on Modern Firearms References ru:L96A1 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 2 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Battlefield 4: China Rising